Little Gifts
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: Hasta las cosas más simples pueden hacernos sonreír. Y a Rin le gustaría hacerlo sonreír a él también.
1. Obsequio

**Disclaimer**: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Little Gifts  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

1. Obsequio

—Rin —llamó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

El rostro de la jovencita se iluminó al escuchar su nombre, y con una ancha sonrisa se levantó de su sitio, dejando la cesta de hierbas olvidada en el suelo. Se giró y caminó un poco, buscando a la persona que la había llamado, para luego verla salir de entre el frondoso follaje.

No era muy común de Sesshomaru irla a visitar estando a los límites de la aldea humana, pero había veces en las que la sorprendía.

Hoy era un día especial para ella. Estaba casi segura de que se cumplían unos seis años desde que conoció al mononoke, y no podía estar más feliz.

Al estar a un par de pasos de él, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto para luego sonreírle muy simpáticamente.

—Me alegro tanto de verle, señor Sesshomaru, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Señor Jaken, Ah-Un! —corrió a saludarlos al verlos llegar poco después.

—¡Suéltame, mocosa! ¡No me gusta que me abraces! —se quejó de inmediato el pequeño demonio verde cuando la chiquilla lo apretó contra sí.

—Sé que no lo dice en serio —sonrió ella en respuesta, para luego darle el mismo trato las cabezas del dragón, halagando lo bien que se veían— ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Han tenido muchas batallas? —preguntó ahora de manera general, sin dejar de acariciar cariñosamente las cabezas.

—Pues claro, niña tonta ¿Qué otra cosa sino?

—¿Qué está buscando esta vez, señor Sesshomaru?

El demonio quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en el cielo. No parecía haber notado la pregunta de la niña.

—El Amo está construyendo su imperio, ¿No te lo había dicho ya hace tiempo? Nunca me prestas atención —refunfuñó Jaken mirándola con reproche.

—Ah, es verdad… ¿Y qué clase de cosas tiene que hacer para construirlo, señor Jaken? —continuó ella con curiosidad. _¡Cómo si no lo supiera!_

—Pues pelear y adquirir poder, obviamente. Tú no lo entenderías.

—Yo creo que usted ya es bastante fuerte, señor Sesshomaru. ¡No sé cómo piensa que necesita algo de lo que ya tiene de sobra! —le declaró ella, estirando los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Una brisa suave hizo que los blancos y largos cabellos se movieran acompasadamente por un momento. Su mirada seguía fija en un punto indefinido del claro cielo de la mañana. Quizás podía ver algo que ella no, y por eso no comprendía cuando observaba las cosas de forma tan enigmática.

—Nunca es suficiente —dijo él en tono bajo. Giró entonces y avanzó hasta ella, mirándola inmutablemente—. Ten —sacó de sus ropas una cajita negra de superficie muy pulida. Los ojos infantiles de Rin brillaron de entusiasmo al ver lo detallista que podía llegar a ser el youkai.

—¡Oh, qué bonita! —chilló al ver una peineta al abrir la caja, luego de preguntarle si podía hacerlo. Tenía una flor blanca como adorno principal, decorada de delicados brillantes transparentes a modo de rocío. Sesshomaru sí que tenía buen gusto—. Es preciosa, me encanta. ¡Muchas gracias! —hizo una reverencia torpe a causa de la emoción, como hacía cada vez que le llevaba un regalo. El objeto en sí no era tan importante como el hecho de que su amo tuviera tanta consideración y se acordara siempre de ella.

Sin saber cómo hacerlo correctamente, la intentó acomodar en su cabello, justo donde estaba su coletilla tan característica. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces al ver que se le caía. Ya segura de que permanecería en su lugar, se volvió hacia Jaken con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me queda?

—Lo único bonito que veo es la peineta —le contestó él, queriendo sonar gruñón. Rin, lejos de ofenderse, acarició el accesorio mientras soltaba una risilla aguda.

—Nos vamos —anunció el mononoke de blanco, avanzando por el lugar.

—Ah, ¿tan rápido? —la mueca de felicidad de la chiquilla se desvaneció tan pronto vio como él se alejaba. Sus visitas no duraban más de diez minutos, pero ella siempre tenía la esperanza de que se quedara más tiempo. Aunque no se atrevía a pedírselo. Sabía bastante bien que él tenía cosas de mayor importancia que atender.

Llevó una mano a su obi, indecisa. Frunció el ceño con determinación, sin dejar de mirar al youkai que se alejaba. ¡Tenía que hacerlo, se iba a ir!

—¡Espere, por favor!

—No seas molesta, Rin, tenemos que irnos —le contestó Jaken al pasar a su lado.

Rin corrió la corta distancia, poniéndose de frente al Daiyoukai. Estaba nerviosa, pero debía hacerlo. Miró un momento al suelo, reuniendo valor para encararlo directamente.

—Esto… —dijo con la voz tímida, introduciendo sus manos en el obi y sacando una bolsita de tela azul con un lacito blanco— lo hice para usted y quiero que lo tenga. Es para… agradecerle por todo.

Estiró rápidamente el brazo, ofreciéndole el regalo y mirando nuevamente al piso, presa de la vergüenza. Sesshomaru lo tomó poco después, y pudo escuchar cómo extraía el objeto. Rin subió la cara para apreciar una expresión un tanto confundida de parte del otro.

—Uh… la hice muy pequeña. ¡Lo siento! Pensé que le quedaría…

No era más que una simple pulsera de cuentas negras con un brillante jade, donde tenía escrito algo con letra muy irregular.

—¿Felicidad? —siseó Sesshomaru al leer la palabra mal tallada.

—Es un amuleto que se la brindará. El jade tiene poderes mágicos, ¿sabe? O eso me dijo el monje… —aclaró Rin, sintiéndose algo tonta por aquella explicación.

Tallar _Felicidad_ en esa piedra no había sido nada fácil, puesto a que era demasiado dura y ella no tenía nada de experiencia ni fuerza. Le pidió a un artesano que le enseñara la manera correcta y luego de tantas prácticas con piedras comunes, pudo hacerlo medianamente decente en aquel jade tan lindo que le había conseguido el Monje Miroku.

Lastimosamente, en su intento de hacer una pulsera bonita que su señor pudiera llevar consigo, le habían faltado cuentas y le había quedado más pequeña de lo que había planeado.

Se comenzó a arrepentir de haberle hecho ese obsequio tan pobre a alguien como él, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con una ceja levemente alzada.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? ¡Está horrible! —estalló en carcajadas Jaken al asomarse a ver lo que la niña había hecho. Rin sintió el rubor acoplándose en sus mejillas.

Las risas fueron calladas de golpe cuando Jaken cayó al suelo presa de una patada de su amo. Sesshomaru guardó la pulserita dentro de la parte delantera de su armadura, exclamando en tono neutro:

—Ya veré si lo que dices es cierto.

La cara de Rin volvió a resplandecer de alegría cuando le sonrió en respuesta. Con un gesto de su mano, le pidió que se agachara hacia ella. Al youkai hacerlo, la niña dejó un fugaz besito en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

—¡Espero verlo pronto!

…

—¡Qué bonita peineta! —elogió la sacerdotisa Kagome al verla llegar a la aldea dando saltitos. Como única respuesta la menor le dedicó una radiante sonrisa mientras llevaba la mano a su nuevo regalo y lo acariciaba con cariño— ¿Le gustó la pulsera que hiciste para él?

—La guardó —afirmó la menor soñadoramente, como si con eso quisiera decir que le había fascinado.

Kagome notó como la pequeña Rin se sonrojaba levemente al momento de hablar. ¡Esa niña era tan tierna!

—¿Y las hierbas que te pidió la anciana Kaede?

Rin alzó las cejas y tapó su boca abierta con una mano.

—¡Las olvidé! ¡Lo siento, ya voy por ellas!

La mujer la vio emprender la apresurada marcha de vuelta al extremo oeste de la aldea, cerca del bosque donde se encontraba el pozo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. A su edad ella también tenía la cabeza en otro mundo.

Recordó entonces la peineta que Rin lucía en su cabello. Cada vez los regalos de Sesshomaru eran más bonitos y tenían la pinta de ser muy costosos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Kagome formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás Rin no era la única con la cabeza en otro lado.

****REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS.****

¡Buenas, gente! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Espero que sí.

Este es un pequeño fic de tres capítulos al que le he dedicado las últimas semanas (bueno, lo dejé abandonado hace tiempo y recientemente lo terminé). No es nada especial, sólo quería escribir algo ligero para no perder la práctica. ¡Espero que les guste!

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Un beso!


	2. Rechazo

**.**

**Little Gifts  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

2. Rechazo

La jovencita canturreaba alegremente una tonadilla para niños mientras preparaba un remedio medicinal con el mortero. Agregó cuatro hojas secas más para luego dejar caer un chorrito de vinagre. Rin rió tontamente al imaginarse a sí misma como una bruja preparando pociones.

—¿De qué te ríes, Rin? —le preguntó la anciana mujer que estaba a su lado. La chica le mostró la mezcla viscosa y verdosa que tenía en el mortero.

—De nada, tonterías mías. ¿Está bien así?

La mujer examinó el potaje con ojo crítico.

—Sí, está bastante bien. Ahora sólo hay que dejarlo reposar. ¿Ya entendiste como hacer el medicamento contra las quemaduras?

La menor asintió enérgicamente al mismo momento en el que se paraba y sacudía su kimono celeste. Estiró sus brazos y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, haciendo sonar un par de huesos. Había pasado mucho tiempo sentada y estaba un poco adolorida.

—¡Rin, Rin! —el pequeño Shippo entró de un salto en la casita, aterrizando en el hombro de la aludida— ¡Kohaku está aquí!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa la muchacha. El zorrito le asintió emocionado.

—¡Tienes que ver su nueva guadaña! ¡Es impresionante!

—¿El anciano Totosai le hizo otra?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Es genial! ¡Vamos! —apuró el kitsune bajando ágilmente de su hombro y saliendo apresurado.

—En seguida vuelvo —le dijo a la anciana Kaede cuando seguía al niño.

—Descuida, tómate tu tiempo.

La chica y el youkai atravesaron un corto tramo de la aldea a medio trote y llegaron rápidamente hasta la casa del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora, que era donde Kohaku solía ir apenas llegaba a la aldea. Shippo estaba especialmente emocionado con la visita del joven exterminador; a lo largo de los años se habían vuelto grandes amigos y solían entrenar juntos para medir sus fuerzas. A Rin sólo le gustaba observar y a veces participaba como jueza de aquellos encuentros, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

—¡Kohaku! —gritó alegremente Shippo al entrar en la cabaña sin siquiera pedir permiso. ¿Para qué molestarse? Siempre estaba ahí o en la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Con permiso… —pidió Rin desde la entrada, llegando poco después que el zorrito.

Kohaku estaba siendo rodeado por sus sobrinos, quienes daban saltitos emocionados pidiéndole que los cargaran y preguntándole muchas cosas. Entre ellos se sumó Shippo, quien no cesaba de preguntar sobre su entrenamiento. Rin sólo le saludó jovialmente desde el lado de Sango, quien estaba tan emocionada como los más pequeños.

Después de un rato de estar conversando sobre cómo la vida trataba al muchacho viajero y de que éste hubiera contestado todas las dudas sobre su nueva arma y su prometedor oficio, Kohaku le pidió a Rin con disimulo hablar en privado. Aprovecharon cuando Sango y Miroku estaban mandando a dormir a sus hijos para poder salir con la excusa de dar un paseo. Shippo les siguió en seguida, todavía muy emocionado como para quedarse quieto.

—Perdona, Shippo, pero tenemos que hablar a solas —le dijo el exterminador con tono discreto cuando éste le preguntó hacia a dónde iban. El pequeño youkai se desilusionó y fijó su mirada apenada en el suelo, farfullando una disculpa. Kohaku le sonrió—. No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora tendremos un duelo, ¿te parece? ¡No podrás derrotarme!

—¡Eso quisieras! —le contestó el niño, devolviéndole el gesto con una pizca de orgullo— ¡Me he vuelto muy fuerte! ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces, que no se te olvide! —se despidió con un puño alzado mientras trotaba a la casa de Kagome.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Rin poco después, cuando se sentaron en un cerco de madera, cerca de las zonas de siembra más grandes. El muchacho se sonrojó levemente.

—Quería… comentarte de algo —Tomó aire y le evadió la mirada, avergonzado. Rin torció la cabeza a un lado sin comprender—. Conocí a alguien. Hace varios meses, en una aldea en la que me contrataron. Es una chica alfarera y es muy bonita.

Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, formando una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿También le gustas tanto como ella a ti? ¿Te le has declarado? ¿Qué te dijo?

Kohaku se sonrojó violentamente ante la soltura de su amiga, para asentir poco después.

—Se llama Midori.

—¡Ah, qué lindo! —exclamó soñadoramente Rin, juntando las manos en su pecho e incomodando más al otro— ¿Qué más, qué más? ¡Sé que me quieres decir algo más!

El muchacho hinchó su pecho, dándose valor. Luego de unos segundos, exclamó finalmente:

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo, y ella dijo que sí.

Rin soltó un gritito de emoción tan agudo que hizo que a Kohaku le dolieran los oídos. La chica saltó de la baranda y abrazó fuertemente al exterminador, aún en medio de su grito.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Kohaku! ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —Rin le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al separarse de él. ¡Se veía tan tierno estando sonrojado hasta las orejas!— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a los demás? ¡Se pondrán tan contentos!

—Sabes cómo son. Mi hermana querrá hacer una fiesta y el monje Miroku no dejará de decirme cosas… extrañas. Harán un alboroto. Y también me da algo de pena —admitió finalmente, bajando la mirada de nuevo.

—Vas a tener que decírselos tarde o temprano, Kohaku. ¡Y no seas tan penoso, hombre!

—Fácil para ti decirlo…

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que comenzó a anochecer y llegó el momento de despedirse. La sonrisa de Rin duró por bastante tiempo, y se aseveraba al recordar lo feliz que se veía su mejor amigo.

—Rin, quita esa cara de boba, te hace ver más… bueno, más boba de lo que ya eres —le reclamó Jaken al día siguiente, cuando el grupo de Sesshomaru fue a visitarla. Siempre se la encontraban en el mismo claro a las afueras de la aldea, era como si supiera instintivamente cuándo irían a ir a verla.

La chica corrió y abrazó emocionada a Jaken, como hacía cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire mientras reía alegremente.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —le gritaba el pequeño youkai verde— ¡Me mareo fácil! ¡Niña, estás loca! —dijo finalmente con reproche cuando lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

—¡No puedo evitarlo, señor Jaken! ¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

—¿Y ahora qué mosco te picó?

—¡Kohaku se casará, señor Jaken! ¿No es bonito? ¡Traerá a su futura esposa dentro de algunos días y vivirán aquí! Ah, qué romántico… —exclamó soñadoramente con las manos en las mejillas.

—Tú si te emocionas fácil, Rin. Tampoco es la gran cosa.

—Lo sé, pero igual es bonito, ¿no?

—Como digas —refunfuñó el demonio verde, cruzándose de brazos. Rin reparó entonces en la presencia de Sesshomaru, que estaba tan callado como siempre a pocos metros atrás de Jaken. La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo saludó.

—¡Hola, señor Sesshomaru! Me alegro de verle. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Sin novedades —respondió éste con su aire frívolo. La mirada ligera que le dedicó la hizo enrojecer levemente.

Rin bajó los ojos un momento, sintiéndose incómoda ante el duro semblante del hombre. Pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta, así que no se dejó intimidar fácilmente y lo encaró con una mueca optimista.

—Quería preguntarle, señor Sesshomaru… —hizo una breve pausa, mientras retorcía sus dedos unos con otros. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa de repente? Recordó fugazmente la cara de Kohaku al momento de hablarle de su prometida. Quizás Rin sentía algo parecido en ese momento, pero no comprendía por qué. Sin dejar correr más el tiempo para no molestar a su señor, decidió continuar— ¿Puedo seguir viajando con usted?

El demonio de mayor estatura se quedó en silencio. Rin, incómoda, comenzó a explicarse, tratando de convencerlo.

—Hace tiempo me dijo que cuando fuera mayor, podría tomar la decisión de viajar con usted o seguir viviendo en la aldea. Creo que ya soy lo bastante mayor y me gustaría continuar a su lado, señor Sesshomaru.

—No —Contestó él. La chica se quedó estática con la ruda respuesta, dejando sin querer que su boca se entreabriera de la impresión—. Te quedarás en esta aldea, con los tuyos.

A Rin le costó un poco articular palabra por la impresión. ¿No que esa elección debía ser suya?

—No… no entiendo. Tengo dieciséis años y puedo valerme por mí misma. Pensé que esa decisión me correspondía a mí.

—Te equivocas. No volverás a viajar con nosotros, te lo prohíbo.

La chica necesitó un poco de tiempo para procesar todo eso. ¡No lo entendía! ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a opinar? ¿Su palabra no valía nada, cuando antes le había dicho que era cosa suya el quedarse con humanos o seguirlo a él?

—¿Por qué? Explíquemelo, por favor.

Sesshomaru la escrutó con la mirada por un momento, haciendo que la muchacha endureciera sus propias facciones.

—Porque eres una distracción para mí y no quiero que entorpezcas mi misión.

Jaken también se quedó sorprendido con aquella respuesta tan cruenta. Su amo siempre había sido muy frío, pero con Rin tenía un trato especial y nunca le había dicho algo así.

La adolescente sintió como el aire la abandonaba en cuestión de segundos, dejando su mente en blanco. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él jamás se había dirigido hacia ella como si fuera una molestia ni nada por el estilo. Ellos tenían un vínculo y Rin sabía que su compañía no le molestaba. ¡Si fuera así nunca iría a verla a la aldea! Sin embargo lo hacía, y le llevaba preciosos obsequios muy a menudo.

—No le creo —respondió ella por lo bajo, alzando la cara para mirarlo directamente.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru avanzó un paso hacia ella, quedando los dos muy cerca. Tomó su mentón y fijó sus severos ojos en los de Rin.

—¿Crees que no sé tus intenciones? —le masculló—. Después de todo, no eres más que una humana, ¿qué más podrías querer de mí?

Rin comprendió entonces a lo que se refería. Su tono era demasiado específico y la mirada que le dirigía la había sacado de dudas. La chica sintió como su corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo, justo antes de que el demonio soltara su agarre con brusquedad. Se quedó callado, sólo mirándola, cómo si con su silencio se estuviera dando la razón.

—Te quedarás aquí —repitió él, antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer entre el denso follaje del bosque.

****REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS.****

Apuesto a que eso último les tomó desprevenidos, ¿verdad? Pero quise esta vez salirme un poco del estilo azucarado que me caracteriza (y lucho constantemente contra él, para que sepan) para darle un giro algo diferente a esta corta historia. Y no se preocupen, que el título 'Little Gifts' es por algo, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el final.

Oh, y quisiera agradecerles especialmente a **Erika**, **Madeleinemarivop**, **Joeslie** (¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, linda!), **Atori-chan** (¡Tiempo sin saber de tí, chica! Gracias por leerme), **Chelsita**, **Lorena**, **Corazón De Piedra Verde** (Aw, gracias por seguirme. Me alegra verte de nuevo), **AnimaJackLac**, **LinTanya**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Rinmy Uchiha**, **Ako Nomura** (¡Eh, Ako! Un placer encontrarte otra vez entre mis comentarios :D), **Akako.231** y **Black Aurora** por comentar el primer capítulo. Es lindo ver nombres conocidos, pero también saber que otros más se han acercado a dejar review. ¡Un beso para todas y espero verlas de nuevo!


	3. Felicidad

**.**

**Little Gifts  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

3. Felicidad

Rin miró por la ventana de aquella cabaña con un rostro melancólico. Le gustaba la lluvia, pero a veces, en las situaciones malas, era como si ésta se apañara para borrar todo dejo de luz que pudiera alegrarla.

La anciana Kaede había muerto hace menos de dos mes, pero aún así, Rin no lograba animarse. Aquella señora se había encargado de su crianza desde su llegada a esa villa; le enseñó a leer y a escribir, cómo cocinar y preparar remedios medicinales. Era prácticamente como su abuela, la abuelita que siempre había querido tener. La había cuidado y había puesto especial esmero en su educación. Fue tan buena con ella…

Era de verdad una pena que aquella enfermedad la hubiera vencido luego de tanta lucha que la anciana le había propinado. Pero murió con una sonrisa, porque no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse. Al menos ahora podría ir con su hermana mayor, la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Suspiró pesadamente, paseando esta vez los ojos por la pequeña estancia que la mujer le había dejado en herencia. _Siempre y cuando la quieras_, le había dicho unos cuantos días antes de morir. Rin sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero le incomodaba pensar en ello desde que la anciana había muerto. Sentía que si se marchaba la ofendería.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, muy quieta, asomando la cabeza de sus rodillas sólo para mantener la vista perdida en un punto incierto de la pared.

Por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió sola.

—Permiso… —pidió la sacerdotisa Kagome al entrar a la cabaña, sacándola momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Se sacudió el agua de lluvia del cabello y avanzó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado— He preparado un almuerzo bastante grande hoy. _Udon_, tu favorito —le sonrió afablemente— ¿Nos acompañas?

Rin la miró lánguidamente un instante, sacando la mitad de su rostro de sus rodillas, para luego bajar nuevamente la mirada.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no tengo apetito —le dijo en voz baja. La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca de desilusión.

—Casi han pasado dos meses… deberías animarte más. La vida continúa y sé que la señora Kaede no hubiera querido verte así —susurró ella, bajando su cara a su altura para verla mejor. Le colocó algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja y con sus dedos alzó delicadamente su mentón— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

La expresión tan comprensiva y amable de la mujer había logrado quebrar a Rin en un santiamén. Se meció un poco hacia adelante, arrugando un poco el rostro a causa de la tristeza.

—La extraño mucho, señora Kagome… —suspiró al bajar la mirada. La mujer mayor le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en un gesto protector.

—¿Te sientes sola?

—Sí. También me siento… fuera de lugar, ¿sabe? Esta no es mi aldea natal, creo no pertenezco aquí —Rin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome, queriendo así aliviar un poco la pena con la que acarreaba.

—Tampoco es mi aldea natal, pero la he hecho mi hogar —respondió simplemente la otra—, aquí están todos a los que quiero y es por eso que me siento como en casa. Todos te queremos también, Rin. Quizás no lo veas ahora porque es un momento duro para ti, pero te prometo que digo la verdad.

La menor alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa conciliadora de aquella buena mujer.

Sí, eso lo sabía. Ella también les guardaba un gran aprecio a todos ahí, pero… no lo sentía como su verdadero hogar. Su hogar estaba en… en ninguna parte, sólo lo encontraba al lado del youkai que hacía tanto que no veía.

—¿Crees que serías más feliz con Sesshomaru? —cuestionó suavemente la sacerdotisa. Rin parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creer cómo había adivinado lo que estaba pensando— Creo que encontré mi respuesta —le sonrió divertida.

La chica se apartó un poco, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—Él no lo piensa así… sólo soy una molestia.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Eso es lo que me dijo.

Kagome enmudeció por un momento, mirándola incrédula.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

—Hace unos tres años… por eso no ha vuelto a visitarme.

—No entiendo… —exclamó, mirando a su alrededor, examinando las pertenencias de Rin— Sigues recibiendo sus regalos.

La menor negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—El señor Jaken me los hace llegar. Cada vez que le pregunto por el señor Sesshomaru, dice que está muy ocupado como para venir. Pero sé interpretar esa indirecta —murmuró con derrota—. Sólo soy una molestia.

—No, Rin. No creo que lo seas. Él te guarda mucho aprecio, mira cuantos bonitos obsequitos te hace… y siempre se preocupó por ti, ¿sabes?

—No me importan los regalos —contestó la más pequeña con algo de malhumor—, sólo los recibía porque me los daba él en persona. Ahora los veo como… no lo sé, objetos vacíos —hizo una corta pausa, en la que comprimió una leve mueca con su boca—. Ya no acepto los objetos que me trae el señor Jaken. Lo material no tiene valor ya para mí, y prefiero que el señor Sesshomaru se ahorre los disgustos si sólo lo hace por lástima.

Kagome percibió mucha amargura en las palabras de la chica. Ella no tenía ni idea… No sabía que Rin la estaba pasando tan mal. Con razón se encontraba tan encerrada y con la muerte de Kaede ahora se debería sentir fatal. Estrechó el abrazo que mantenían, apoyando su mejilla sobre la coronilla de la menor un momento, como muestra de apoyo.

—Lo siento mucho, Rin, de verdad que sí. Sé cuánto lo aprecias. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Él se lo pierde. En serio, no vale la pena que te lamentes por algo así —le dedicó una radiante sonrisa—. ¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir! No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontrarás tu lugar en el mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora —agregó, tomándola de las manos y haciéndola incorporarse y llevándola hasta la puerta—, vamos a comer antes de que Inuyasha lo devore todo. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya. ¡Mira, qué suerte! Ya paró de llover.

Rin sonrió tímidamente para luego seguirla hasta su cálido hogar, aferrándose a la veracidad de aquello que le había dicho.

…

Después de un tiempo, las cosas fueron retomando su curso normal. Rin finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando: encerrándose en sí misma, sin dejar que nadie le brindara su ayuda. Pero ya no iba a hacerlo. Estaba cansada de sentir lástima por ella, así que había llegado el momento de cambiar para mejor.

La señora Kagome tenía razón, el hogar estaba en donde se encontraban aquellos a los que querías. Esa gente se había ganado su corazón en muy poco tiempo, siempre se preocupaban por ella, animándola a seguir adelante. ¿Por qué no podría hacer de esa aldea su nuevo hogar?

Respiró profundamente, pretendiendo alejar al dichoso Daiyoukai de su mente. No debía estancarse en el pasado si su futuro no estaba relacionado con él. Se forzó a sonreír un poco, recordando entonces lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Me parece que es sólo un resfriado. Es común en esta época, estamos cerca del invierno y hace más frío que antes —informó a Midori, la esposa de Kohaku.

La mujer la miró con desconfianza por un momento, debatiéndose si creerle o no.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó finalmente, dándole un vistazo a su pequeño hijo que yacía durmiendo en el futón—. Ha tenido mucha tos durante el día y su temperatura también es más elevada de lo normal.

—Es muy pequeño, estas cosas le afectan más. Pero no te preocupes, con un poco de miel y limón para la garganta la tos se detendrá en poco tiempo. De todas formas el remedio que le preparé ayudará para que la fiebre baje y lo deje dormir mejor por las noches.

La otra hizo un disimulado gesto de disconformidad ante sus palabras. Quizás esperaba algo mejor, pero no había ninguna otra cosa que Rin pudiera hacer.

Después de despedirse de la preocupada madre, Rin se dirigió a su propia cabaña a pasos apresurados. Estaba ansiosa por encender la fogata y calentarse un poco. Comer algo recién hecho tampoco estaría de más…

—¡Oh, Rin! —la interceptó Sango antes de llegar— ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Taro?

—Mejor que ayer, pero todavía le queda un poco más para recuperarse. Descuide —le sonrió sinceramente al ver su gesto preocupado—, se pondrá bien. Midori lo cuida bastante, así que no debe inquietarse.

—Sí, pero con Kohaku afuera… —la exterminadora suspiró— Bueno, no tiene importancia. No debería martirizarme. Ten, quería darte esto —le dijo, ofreciéndole una caja envuelta en un pañuelo—. Últimamente has estado ocupada y sé cuánto te gustan.

El delicioso aroma de los _mochis_ se coló por la madera y la tela, encantando a Rin al instante. Aquel tipo de cosas eran una extraña manía de Kagome y Sango, siempre procuraban hacer un poco más de alimentos para darle a ella una porción generosa si la chica no alcanzaba a ir a cenar a sus casas. Quizás se sentían algo mal por lo que estaba pasando, o les daba algo de pena que se encontrara sola. Aquellas mujeres eran muy consideradas.

—¡Oh, _mochis_ dulces! —exclamó emocionada—. Se lo agradezco mucho, es usted muy amable —le dijo con una reverencia ligera, para luego dedicarle una expresión alegre. La mujer mayor se la devolvió con gusto, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —unos cuantos gritos infantiles se escaparon de la cabaña más cercana, cambiando el semblante de Sango en un santiamén—. Otra vez armando escándalo. ¡Más les vale que se comporten! —gritó al darse la vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente a su hogar, despidiéndose mudamente de Rin antes de marcharse. La chica reprimió una risa al ver cómo la faceta amable de la mujer podía transformarse en enojo con tanta velocidad.

Entró en la antigua cabaña de la anciana Kaede, encendió el fuego y se acurrucó junto a él para darle una probada a los pasteles de arroz que le habían regalado. Pero bajó el primero lentamente, sin que éste hubiera siquiera tocado sus labios.

Genial, otro ataque de nostalgia.

—Diablos, creí que ya lo había superado —murmuró en voz baja, con la vista hipnotizada por las llamas. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro a la nada, sintiendo aquel enorme vacío en su interior, dejando también su mente en blanco por un instante.

Dejó la comida de vuelta en su sitio para dirigirse a abrir un rústico arcón de madera vieja, en el rincón más oscuro y lejano a la puerta. Ahí era donde guardaba las cosas que él le había dado, temerosa de que pudieran sufrir algún daño si no las mantenía en un lugar cerrado. Una triste sonrisa se formó al recordar los momentos en los que cada objeto le fue entregado. Unos cuantos kimonos que ya no le quedaban, frasquitos de agua perfumada, un espejo de mano, un cofrecito de metal, pañuelos de seda fina… tantas cosas que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Tomó entre sus manos la peineta, recorriendo la delicada flor ornamental con sus yemas, recordando perfectamente cuando el demonio se la regaló. La apretó entonces en su puño, sintiéndose como en aquel día tan bonito. Se hizo un rápido recogido del lado derecho, donde antaño solía amarrarse un mechón de cabello, y lo sostuvo hábilmente con el peinecillo.

A veces hacía eso: tomaba las cosas que el youkai le había dado y las volvía a usar, queriendo así sentirse más cerca de él.

Un prolongado suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

Era una tonta. ¿Qué caso tenía vivir en el mundo de las fantasías? Pero ella nunca lo podría olvidar, por más que lo intentase y por mayor que fuera su empeño en hacerlo. Había sido una parte muy significativa en su vida, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. Aun considerando lo mal que habían salido las cosas al final…

Dejó caer la tapa del arcón con un golpe seco que resonó brevemente en la pequeña estancia. Un tanto molesta —como siempre lo estaba al hacer ese tipo de cosas—, se posicionó delante del fuego, perdiendo la vista ante la danza perezosa de las llamas en los leños.

Por un momento se imaginó echa un ovillo en el regazo de su madre, mientras ésta le cantaba una canción de cuna para hacerla dormir. ¿Cómo era esa nana? No podía recordar su letra, pero sí la melodía. Cerró los ojos suavemente mientras su garganta la tarareaba, dejando que esta lograra adormecerla.

¿Qué importaba si estaba sentada y su futón ni siquiera estaba desplegado sobre el suelo? ¿Qué importaba si seguía con la misma ropa desde la mañana? Sólo quería dormir un rato, abandonarse en los cálidos brazos de su madre y olvidarse de todo.

…

Un respingo repentino la sacó de golpe de su sueño. En algún momento se había caído y ahora estaba tumbada de costado en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohada. La fogata se había extinguido hacía un buen tiempo, quedando sólo los maderos carbonizados con un pequeño resplandor anaranjado que pronto se consumiría.

—Mentiste —dijo una voz en la penumbra, paralizándola por completo.

Se sentó de un brinco, buscando al dueño de aquella voz en la oscuridad. Sus ojos estaban aún algo adormilados, así que sólo pudo distinguir algunas sombras borrosas que ocasionaban la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Nada, quizás fue sólo…

—No decías la verdad —volvió a hablar la voz, esta vez más nítida. Rin buscó de nuevo, para detenerse en el extremo de la puerta, donde una alta figura se volvía más clara mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz.

Era él. ¿Quién más si no?

No, eso debía ser otro sueño. Era muy común que soñara ese tipo de cosas cuando se sentía melancólica, así que lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue aquel vacío que la había acompañado un poco más temprano. También le era normal saberse en un mundo de su imaginación, así que seguramente despertaría en cualquier momento.

Pero mientras tanto…

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó ella por fin, clavando su mirada en sus ojos ambarinos.

Por pura respuesta, el demonio le lanzó algo al regazo, y ella tuvo la suficiente suerte de atraparlo pese la oscuridad.

Entre sus palmas estaba la pulsera de cuentas negras que ella misma había hecho. Se acercó un poco más a las moribundas brazas de la hoguera, distinguiendo apenas el pequeño jade. _Felicidad_. Aquella palabra torpemente grabada ahora se burlaba de ella, recordándole su inmensa inocencia e ingenuidad.

—Los objetos no marcan la diferencia, son nuestras acciones quienes lo hacen —exclamó ella, distraída con la pulserita que ahora no tenía pena de admitir lo fea que era— ¿De verdad pensó que esto le serviría? Si usted no hace algo para conseguir lo que quiere, no puede esperar a que sólo aparezca.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo diste?

—Me equivoqué. Era una niña tonta… —suspiró ella derrotada mientras sonreía, cerrando los párpados.

—Lo sigues siendo —corrigió él enseguida, mostrando su tono punzante característico.

—Ya lo sé… —ella alzó la mirada para encararlo, descubriendo su rostro mucho más nítido y real que en otras ocasiones— ¿Y ahora por qué está aquí? Creo que ya dejó en claro que no me precisa a con usted.

—Lo hice, sí.

—Bueno, ya conoce la salida —le dijo, deseosa de despertarse de una vez. Nunca había estado en un sueño consiente por tanto tiempo, y comenzaba a asustarse—. Sus visitas ya me tienen algo agobiada, se lo dije la última vez, así que le agradecería que no volviera a hacerlo —pidió un tanto ruda, recostándose de nuevo, pero esta vez dándole la espalda. Cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo, notó algo anormal. Se sacó en seguida la peineta de su cabello, preguntándose cómo la pudo haber olvidado ahí.

—¿Piensas que estás soñando?

Rin giró se volvió hacia él, encontrándolo a sólo unos pasos de distancia, con la hoguera ya apagada como única separación. Juró que por un momento su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio la intensidad de sus ojos dorados al observarla.

—¿No… no lo es?

El demonio se quedó quieto, sólo devolviéndole la mirada.

_Oh…._

La humana tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para terminar de asimilar la realidad, para luego sentirse increíblemente idiota. Observó entonces la pequeña pulsera que aún conservaba en su puño, devolviéndola a la actualidad.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Es hora de irnos.

_Irnos_. Rin le frunció levemente el ceño, recelosa.

—¿No me dijo que soy una distracción y una molestia?

La cara de Sesshomaru bajó un poco mientras sus orbes seguían fijas en ella. La chica creyó ver entonces algo como una minúscula sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios, en un gesto muy impropio de él:

—Al parecer yo también me equivoqué.

El cuerpo de Rin se tensó, olvidando hasta respirar. ¿Qué había en aquella voz que lograba ocasionarle ese impulso? Un impulso de saltar y reunirse con él lo más rápido posible. Había algo en él… no sólo en su voz, sino también en sus ojos que le decía… que le _ordenaba_ seguirlo en ese instante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? —cuestionó al fin, levantándose del suelo para bordear la hoguera, quedando a sólo unos pasos de distancia de él. La cabeza del demonio se alzó un poco esta vez, regresando a su faceta seria e inmutable.

—Me cansé de creer en amuletos —le dijo tranquilamente. Rin entreabrió su boca ante lo que creyó una respuesta muy reveladora. Se sostuvieron la mirada sólo un poco más, antes de que el youkai le diera la espalda y se dirigiera a la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta, alzando las persianas de madera con un brazo y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. Vámonos.

La chica hinchó su pecho de emoción mientras sus labios formaban una esperanzada sonrisa, saltando en seguida para alcanzarlo y situarse a su lado conforme abandonaban la aldea para adentrarse en el bosque.

…

—¡Rin, buenos días! ¿Qué te parece si…? —la voz de la sacerdotisa se apagó al encontrar la cabaña vacía. Se adentró un par de pasos, sin llegar a subirse al tatami de madera que daba la entrada oficial al modesto hogar. No había rastros de la chica y todas sus cosas estaban ahí. Un rápido vistazo al suelo le dio la respuesta a la duda que se estaba formulando.

Una pulsera de cuentas negras estaba cerca de la fogata junto a una preciosa peineta de plata.

—Creo que sí cumplió con su cometido después de todo —Una sonrisa fugaz se asomó por su boca al notar la palabra tallada en el jade de la pulsera.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Se los prometo, luché contra mis instintos para no hacer esto empalagoso. Espero no haber fallado… tanto.

Bueno, así concluye esta pequeña historia. Ojalá les haya gustado (:

Mis gracias especiales a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado: **Varne Cullen Belikov**, **AnimaJackLac**, **Black urora**, **Serena tsykino chiba**, **Joeslie**, **Atori-chan**, **Rinmy Uchiha**, **Corazón de Piedra Verde**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Ako Nomura**, **Lintanya**, **Rose Thane** y **Anzhelika Ksyusha**. Y también hay que reconocer a los que leen y agregan en favoritos silenciosamente.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, hasta pronto!


End file.
